CRACKS!
by Altair's
Summary: apa jadinya kalau ada alien yang beres - beres di rumah kita tiba - tiba? hah? kok bisa? liat aja kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo yg berubah jd lebih 'gila' gara2 alien kodok...


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

veGAara-luver: hi! hi! i'm new here! jd harap maklum klo masih agak jelek... my first fanfic langsung yg crossover looohhh.... muahahahahahhahaha!!!

edwardABALric: diem luh! lebay dah!

veGAara-luver: bah! ini fanfic gw! ini space gw! lu tuh yang hrsnya diem! udah gw kasi tempat bwat lu nongol di fanfic gw!

edwardABALric: iya dah... iya... gw nurut ama ex-nya gw...

veGAara-luver: mmm... kita kbanyakan ngomong niiiihhh... silahkan baca aja deh... klo bisa review jg yaa!!!

edwardABALric: elu tuh yang bacot...

veGAara-luver: (ngacungin obor ama minyak tanah) ngomong apa luh barusan???

edwardABALric: ehhh... tobat, ya tuhann... tobatt!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chapter 1: First face **

'apa2an ini???!!!!!' Ichigo Kurosaki triak seketika. Saat dia membuka pintu rmhnya, memang sudah tlat, jam 7 malam, dia pulang dr skolahny. Dia bgitu terkejut, ini bkn gara2 Isshin Kurosaki, ayahnya yg memberi kejutan utkny (slm hangat dg tendangan atau smack-an…). Hal lain…. Ini hal lain yg benar2 aneh. Dan tak sampai oleh pemikiran Ichigo. 'se… selamat malam…' binatang aneh itu membungkukkan badan kearah ichigo, memberi salam. Ichigo lalu memegang kepala si makhluk aneh itu, dan mengangkatnya. Diamatinya binatang aneh tersebut. 'ge… gero?' makhluk itu mengeluarkan bebunyian aneh. 'kau ini sebenarnya makhluk apa???!!!' ichigo bertanya, bersungut2. makhluk aneh itu melepaskan dirinya dr tangan ichigo. 'maaf, tuan… nama saya adalah Keroro Gunsho, de arimasu… saya kabur dr rmh majikan saya… dan sekarang, saya akan bekerja membantu pekerjaan di rmh anda… mohon kerja samanya, de arimasu…'. Ichigo terdiam… terus terdiam…

'**AYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!'** ichigo langsung melesat berlari kearah ayahnya.

'oooohhh… ichigo, kau sdh plg? Sudah berknalan dg keroro?' isshin berkata santai tanpa melihat betapa aneh ekspresi anaknya skarang. '**AYAH, ITU APA??!!!**!' ichigo berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk keroro dan… DUG! 'kakak berisik! Sdh plg telat, pake teriak2 lg!' Karin menendang kaki ichigo sehingga dia hampir terjungkal (gak boleh ditiru y… author jg gak bakal ngelakuin… kecuali ke edwardABALric!!! ehehe), 'karin! Apa2an makhluk aneh itu di rmh kita?!!!!!!' 'ah, kakak tdk sopan! Keroro kan sdh berbaik hati mau membantu kita. Bersikaplah yg baik…' yuzu ikut menyahut. yuzu merasa diuntungkan karena slama ini yg menjlnkan pekerjaan rmh tangga adalah dya. Skarang dya bisa santai2, tdk hrs repot mencuci atau membuat makan malam. 'tp, **ITU APA?!**' ichigo masih hysteria. Gak percaya ada makhluk aneh hijau yg menempati rmh keluargany.

'saya makluk dr planet Keron, tuan. Saya dtg ke planet Pekopon ini atas perintah ayah saya untuk sebuah misi yang sangat penting dan rahasia, de arimasu…' jelas keroro. 'a… apa? Planet apa?' ichigo bingung stengah mati. Karena seumur hidup dya skolah dan diasuh oleh ayahny, dya blom pernah skalipun mendengar nama planet keron dan pekopon.

'pekopon itu sebutan bumi oleh kami, makhluk planet keron…' lagi2 keroro menjelaskan.

'aah!!! Gue capek! Lo tuh bikin gue bingung aj!!!! Jd, alasan lo kabur dr rmh mantan majikan lo knapa?!' ichigo bertanya, stress.

'begini, natsumi sering mempekerjakan saya dg semena2. dan saya diberikan upah yg tdk sebanding dg kerja saya, de arimasu…. Hiks! Saya jadi sedih… GEROOOO!!!' keroro mulai hysteria, menangis sejadi2ny. Menguras airmata(buaya)ny. 'ergh… sudah, cukup… jgn… nangis…' ichigo sweat drop. Tp, keroro makin menjadi2, 'huaaaa geroooo!!! Padahal saya ingin skali beristirahat sebentar… tp saya slalu dipaksa kerja, de arimasu….!!! Dan juga, SAYA TDK DIPERBOLEHKAN MEMBELI GUNPLA!!!!! GEROOOOOOO!!!!'

'gu… Gunpla (gundam plastic)…? Plis deh! JGN LEBAY!!! Kau ini makhluk macam apa sih?!' ichigo jd jaw drop. _Apa2an sih makhluk ini?!_

'tampung aku di sini, gero… saya tdk punya tpt tinggal lg… TOLONG TUAN ICHIGOOOOO!!!!' keroro hysteria, teriak2 gak jlas. Ichigo dah hampir budeg di triakin ama tu makhluk keron aneh.

Karna mereka ber2 heboh ndiri, isshin jd gak nahan. Dya melesat menendang ichigo dan… DUAK!!!!!! Ichigo mental ke dinding yg ada poster masaki kurosaki-nya. Isshin langsung hysteria ngeliat poster bergambar isteri tercintany hampir robek dan copot dr dinding, 'ichigooo! Apa yg kau tabrak td?! Lihat!!! Itu gambar ibumu kan?!' ichigo balas menendang ayahny, 'ayah jg ngapain nendang2?! Gak perlu tauk gak!!!!!' 'ukh… kau tangguh, anakku…' isshin berkata, proudly. Tp, itu membuat anakny capek mikir dan membuatny langsung bertindak (baca: menendang). 'gak perlu sok bangga deh…' ichigo berkata, sambil masih tersungut2. 'ah… apa anda tdk apa2, tuan isshin? de arimasu…' keroro (yg pembantu baru) langsung panik karena majikan baruny jd nose bleeding gara2 dihajar anakny ndiri.

'ugh… terima kasih, keroro-san… aku tdk apa2… baik, ichigo… antar keroro ke kamarny!' isshin memerintah anakny.

'a… apa?! Emang ada kamar buat dya?!'

'jlas ada donk… kta masi ada ada ruangan kosong, yg isinya futon kta itu lho… udah di pindahin ke tpt lain, itu jd kamar keroro-san skarang…' isshin berkata sambil ngebersihin idungny dr darah.

'tp, itu di sebelah kamar gua donk!!!' ichigo gak terima. 'udaaahh… jgn banyak cingcong dah!!! Cepetan anter!' isshin jd sewot ndiri.

Mau gak mauk, hrs mauk (lho? Kok belibet?). akhirnya ichigo nganterin keroro ke kamar yg TEPAT di sebelah kamarny. Setelah keroro beres2 barang bawaanny, dya membungkuk kearah ichigo, 'terima kasih, tuan ichigo… maaf kalau merepotkan anda, gero…' 'ralat! Bkn merepotkan, tp SANGAT MEREPOTKAN!' BRAK! Ichigo membanting pintu kamar keroro, keluar dg bersungut2. 'ugh, gero… mudah2an dya gak lebih parah dr natsumi… de arimasu…' keroro menggumam.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya, langsung merebahkan diriny di kasur. Dan… dya tiba2 teriak2 gak jlas sambil melemparkan bantal ke dinding yang memisahkan kamarny dan kamar keroro, 'ARRGH! MEREPOTKAN! DASAR!'

gret! Lemari ichigo terbuka. Seorang gadis berpiyama dan sudah siap tidur menegurnya (ohoho… itu author lg ngumpet… -ditabok rukia-), 'hoi, berisik bgt sih?! Napa lu emangny?'

'tuh… ada alien msk rmh. Skarang lg istirahat di kamar sebelah…' rukia langsung berbinar2. matany jd kinclong, 'beneran tuh?! Ada alien di rmh lu?! Gue pengen liaaaat!!!'

rukia bersemangat, dya melompat dr lemari menuju pintu kamar. Sudah sesenti lg dr pintu, tp rukia langsung dicegat ama ichigo, 'heh, ngapain lo?! Gak usah keluar! Ntar ktauan kita bakal kena sidang!' 'ichigo minggir! Gue mau liat!!!!' rukia merengek. Ichigo tetap berkeras gak ngebolehin cewek satu itu keluar dr kamarny. Lalu cekcok pun tak terelakkan…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sdangkan di kamar sebelah… **_

'akhirnya bisa santai lg, gero… hmm… tp, mau ngapain y?' keroro bergumam sendiri, posisiny PW bgt. Kepalany diatas bantal, tiduran menyamping kearah tv yg sedang menyiarkan serial anime gundam wings yg udah diulang berkali2. keroro pun jg sudah menontonny berkali2.

keroro memutar otak… tp, dya mengingat mantan majikan laki2nya… ya… fuyuki hinata… org yg baik dan jg penyabar. Dia yg membelikan keroro gunpla saat tdk dibolehkan natsumi. Dan… oh! Wajah2 bawahannya, giroro yg brutal dg pipi yg blushing klo bertemu natsumi, tamama dg sifat gak sabarannya, kururu dg semua penemuan2 anehnya yg sebagian besar sangat tdk berguna, dan jg dororo, dg semua kata2 mutiarany. 'gero… jd ingat…'.

Hening… keroro larut dg ingatannya. Semakin di ingat, semakin ingin pulang ke rmh keluarga hinata. _Apa mereka mencariku?_ Pikir keroro dlm hati. Lalu… -panggilan alam-'wahai keroro gunsho… keluarkanlah apa yg ingin kau keluarkan…'

'gero… PENGEN PIPISS…'

Keroro segera keluar. Terburu2 ingin memenuhi panggilan alamnya tersebut. Saat sudah di luar kamar… keroro hanya bisa diam… dalam hati dya bertanya, _mana kamar mandinya??? _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_**Di dlm kamar ichigo…**_

Rukia maksa ichigo minta ngeliat si alien hijau itu. Rukia jg mengusulkan bagaimana kalau ichigo memanggil si alien buat dtg ke kamarnya, supaya rukia gak repot hrs ke luar kamar dan bisa2 tertangkap oleh anggota keluarga ichigo. Ichigo tetap tdk membolehkan, karena keroro bisa memberitahukan hal ini kepada ayahnya. Ujung2nya, rukia ketahuan.

Saking ributnya, mereka tdk mendengar ada yg mengetuk pintu. Saat pintu dibuka, mereka baru sadar dan langsung panik. 'aagh! Rukia! Ngumpet!' ichigo berbisik setengah teriak. Tapi telat, org itu masuk, dan… 'gero…? Tuan, maaf mengganggu… kamar mandinya di…… eh?' ternyata keroro yg msk. Keroro langsung memicingkan mata melihat keadaan meraka berdua, 'ternyata, TUAN ICHIGO MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEORANG WANITA, DE ARIMASU!!!', keroro mengacungkan tangan ke arah rukia. Yg ditunjuk malah berbinar2, langsung menerjang keroro dg teriakkan, 'KAWAIIIIIIIII~~~'. Rukia memeluk keroro seperti memeluk sebuah boneka. Boneka yg amat sangat lucu. Egh… sepertinya aku tau kenapa dya menyukai alien itu… mungkin… chappy… batin ichigo menerka2 (yah… yg membuat keroro terasa 'chappy' adalah topinya yg berbentuk seperti telinga kelinci…).

'kamu lucu bgt! Kamu dr planet apa? Gugusan bintang mana? Masih skolah gak?' rukia saking gemesnya sampai2 mengintrogasi keroro yg bingung sendiri. 'gero… maaf nona. Saya keroro gunsho, dari planet keron. Letaknya di gugusan bintang apa, saya tdk tau…', keroro memperkenalkan diri.

Namun, sifatnya berubah saat memindahkan pandangan ke ichigo. 'anda telah membawa kabur wanita dari kedua org tuanya, gero… itu tdk bisa di maafkan.' Keroro menampakkan death glare ke ichigo. 'bu… bukan!' 'hmm… akan kuberitahu tuan isshin mengenai hal ini…' keroro membalik badannya, siap2 lari dan berteriak pada isshin melaporkan kejadian ini. 'ho… hoi! Jangan seena…'

DUARRRR!!! Tiba2 ada suara hantaman keras terjadi di dpn rmh ichigo. Saat ichigo melongokkan kepala ke luar jendela, dya melihat bekas hantaman besar luar biasa… yg masih menyisakan api di sekitarnya.

'a… apa2an ini?!' ichigo mendadak membeku… tdk bergerak.

Rukia ikut menengokkan kepalanya keluar dari jendela, dan memelototkan matanya. 'ichigo! Mungkin hollow!' rukia langsung memakai sarung tangannya untuk mengeluarkan roh ichigo dari tubuhnya. Ichigo yang sudah mengerti mengangguk. ZWUNG! Roh ichigo keluar lengkap dengan shihakusou dan pedang besarnya. Tubuhnya tergolek di lantai begitu saja.

Keroro yang masi belum tauk apa2 panik melihat majikan mudanya pingsan langsung teriak, 'gero! Tuan ichigooooo!!! Anda tdk apa2?!!!' keroro berlari kearah pintu untuk memberitahu isshin. Tapi, ujung topi kuningnya dipegang erat oleh rukia, 'jangan! Jaga saja tubuh ichigo! Nanti akan kami jelaskan. Ayo, ichigo!' setelah mengatakan hal itu, rukia dan ichigo melompat keluar dari jendela. Keroro hanya bisa diam. Gak ngerti apa2, 'di… dia ngomong ama siapa? Ge… gerooo…' keroro menggumam. Ditatapnya tubuh ichigo yang jiwanya udah kabur dari tadi. 'kok, ada yang aneh ya??? De arimasu…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asap masih mengepul disekitar tempat mendaratnya benda yg tidak diketahui itu. Ichigo dan rukia bersiap2 menyerang, ichigo mengacungkan pedang besarnya, sedangkan rukia memasang kuda2 untuk melancarkan hadou. Lama2 asap di tempat tersebut menipis, terlihat sesosok bayangan lumayan kecil, berdiri dari tempat ia terpuruk. Dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, dia menyerang ichigo dengan pistolnya. Ichigo berhasil menangkis serangan tersebut. Karena masih berselimut asap, penglihatan mereka ber2 kabur. Dengan tidak terduga, makhluk itu mengeluarkan bazooka. 'dimana dia?! Kalianlah yang menculiknya!!! Serahkan pimpinan padaku!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

continue to chapter 2!

pleas review (sujud2 memohon)...


End file.
